


Искусство лгать

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер предполагает, что Талия покопалась у него в голове и забрала какие-то воспоминания. Хорошо, что в Бикон Хиллс есть девочка, которая может слышать мёртвых</p><p>Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство лгать

Талия жульничала. Всегда. Любое её слово было частью интриги. Как заставить маленькую Кору научиться заправлять свою постель, чтобы она думала, что ей самой пришло это в голову. Как заставить Лору выбрать правильный колледж. Как заставить пришлого альфу уйти без крови. Как подсказать подарок на день рождения. Как пригласить в гости нового парня сестры. Как убить бродячую сумасшедшую омегу, не коснувшись её и пальцем. Как всё это сделать так, чтобы о твоём участии никто не заподозрил.

Талия была великолепна в этом. Она никогда не говорила правду. Предпочитала молчать и многозначительно приподнимать брови. Вот это идеально перенял у неё Дерек. Тоже мог молчать неделями, и одновременно разругаться в пух и прах, помириться, снова поругаться. Одними бровями. Эта суперспособность ему позволяла даже в магазине не разговаривать.

Питер научился у Талии улыбаться. С бровями не вышло, а вот рот ему был идеально послушен. Он уже не думал, насколько сильно можно вытянуть клыки, или насколько широко улыбнуться. Он делал это автоматически, сочетая с позой, движением, взглядом, тоном.

Но лучше всего ему давались слова. Жонглировать ими было так приятно. Манипуляции удавались бы ему легко, если бы не воспоминания, как это делала Талия. Это дико бесило, между прочим. Мозг постоянно подсовывал ему сравнения с сестрой. Питер всё время спрашивал себя, а как бы вывернулась Талия, что бы она сделала на его месте, как бы она провернула тот или иной финт, какую уловку использовала бы в этом случае.

Талия, Талия, везде грёбанная Талия. Даже из пепла умудрялась оказывать влияние на оставшихся в живых.

Кстати, закатывать глаза всю семью научила тоже Талия. И сарказму тоже.

Она была абсолютно прекрасна, великолепна во всём, чтобы она ни делала. Истинная Альфа, которая создавала вокруг себя мир за счёт лавирования и манипулирования. Если она молчала, значит, она ждала, когда собеседник расскажет ей всё, что он думает, полагая, что так думает и она. Если она говорила, значит, она использовала всё, что было сказано, против собеседника, чтобы заставить его сделать что-то. И собеседник, слушая свои собственные перефразированные мысли, вёлся, как ребенок, и послушно выполнял всё, что ему было велено, гордо осознавая, что это он сам только что придумал.

Она строила фразы так ловко, что никто не мог придраться. Она предлагала такие абсурдные варианты, что никто не мог даже предположить, что один единственный вариант уже есть, и он уже в твоей голове, и что она только ждёт, когда ты озвучишь его сам. Она говорила так виртуозно, что никто даже подумать не смел, какая же это всё неправда. Насколько серьёзно Талия опускается, чтобы подтолкнуть к единственно верному ответу. 

Талия возвела ложь в ранг искусства. Она лгала так, что никто не знал, что это ложь. Кроме Питера.

Питер ни разу не поймал её за руку, но всегда видел, когда Талия ведёт игру. Раскрыв интригу только в самый последний момент, Питер получал только многозначительный взгляд с некоторой долей насмешки. И, хотя, он ни разу её не подловил, ему не было равных в наблюдении. Он всегда знал, какие действия и слова - часть игры, а когда Талия делает что-то искренне и без оглядки.

Искренне Талия разговаривала только с детьми. Когда они были совсем маленькими. Последним, о чем она говорила с ними без скрытого подтекста, без задней мысли заставить их сделать что-то определённое, была сказка про Золушку перед сном.

А Питер так и не достиг уровня Талии, и, наверное, никогда не достигнет. Правда, сравнить уже невозможно. Да не очень-то и хотелось. Он подозревал, что в любом случае проиграл бы. Но ужаснее было то, что Талия поняла бы, что он пытается ей подражать, и посмеялась бы над ним.

Нет, она не стала бы делать это открыто, как делает тот же Стайлз. Это были бы чуть приподнятые брови, спокойный взгляд. Питер мучился бы пару дней, размышляя над тем, во что она опять играет, а потом понял бы, что она просто смеялась над ним всё это время. Смеялась над тем, как он старается, как он выверяет каждый шаг, каждое движение, продумывает наперёд всю партию до конца.

Ей никогда не приходилось продумывать свои ходы. У неё в голове это было очень просто и ясно, всё само становилось на свои места и приобретало оценку.

Питер тоже был очень хитёр. Но он никогда бы не хотел быть таким хитрым и коварным, как Талия. Для него коварство было игрой. Он лгал, интриговал, а потом отправлялся домой и выбрасывал всё это из своей головы до нового дня, до новой партии игры. А Талия жила в этом. Она лгала, как дышала. Постоянно.

Иногда Питер вспоминал её взгляд, когда она стала альфой и впервые обратилась, и его бросало в дрожь. Алые глаза были невероятно холодны и равнодушны. Хотелось проверить, есть ли у неё сердце. Хотя, мгновение спустя, прислушавшись, он улавливал ровный стук.

Талия превращалась из отлично замаскированного робота в человека только рядом с детьми. Она становилась теплей и чуть ярче.

Правда, видел всё это только Питер. Остальные её любили и безмерно уважали. И, возможно, путали уважение с любовью. Никому бы в голову не пришло сравнивать Талию с роботом. Никто не мог даже предположить, насколько она холодная расчётливая сука, по сути.

Питер любил сестру. По-настоящему любил. Что не мешало просыпаться иногда в холодном поту от кошмаров. Иногда на него нападала паранойя, и он настороженно ждал, когда Талия проколется, сорвется и убьёт их всех, наконец. Но он всё же любил её. Спустя мгновение он уже злился на себя за такие мысли.

Талия была слишком хорошим роботом, чтобы причинить своей стае вред. И она была слишком эмоциональным роботом, когда дело касалось детей.

Когда Дерек начал приходить домой за полночь, и от него несло взрослой женщиной и оружием, маленькая Нора привлекала всё внимание матери своим первым обращением. И теперь Питер думал, что, возможно, Талия понадеялась на него, или на Риту, или даже на Кайла. В конце концов, Дерек привык слушаться отца, а Питер вообще был его другом. Возможно, они слишком полагались на Талию. Возможно, она была больше человеком, чем идеальной вычислительной машиной.

Кейт была тоже очень умной хитрой сукой. Она приучила их к тому, что приходит ночью с Дереком и безобидно маячит на периметре, иногда подходя ближе, иногда отступая. И когда однажды с порывом ветра в дом ворвался запах бензина и незнакомый ритм сердцебиения, они были уже заперты в круге рябины.

Питер отлично помнил пожар. Питер отлично помнил, как внимательно смотрела на него Талия, прижимая к себе Нору. Питер отлично помнил, как Рита придерживала окровавленный платок у виска Кайла. Питер отлично помнил, как Марк и Софи стояли за спиной Талии плечом к плечу.

Это он тогда отвёл их в подвал, проклиная всеобщую привычку собираться на обед дома. Талия молчала. Это он тогда вырвал трубу и облил всех водой. А Талия молчала. Это он вернулся за бессознательным Кайлом. Талия смотрела на него и молчала.

По какой-то причине он единственный выжил. Вся стая, сильные здоровые оборотни, истинная Альфа, малышка. Иногда Питер думал, что у них было больше прав на жизнь. Каждый из них был лучше него. Питер же только лгал и завидовал. У него больше ничего не было.

Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему Талия ничего не сделала тогда. Почему она молчала. Почему она смотрела только на него. Не осталась ли у неё незавершённая интрига, центром которой был Питер?

И тут представился шанс узнать. Когти Талии теперь были у него. Воспоминания. О, да!

Дерек втыкать в его позвоночник когти матери отказался, а остальным свою спину он бы не доверил. Пытался уговорить себя хотя бы на Скотта, но… Это же Скотт. Нет, надо было кусать Стайлза. Стайлзу он бы доверил.

Был ещё один сомнительный вариант.

Лидия, его красавица банши, слышала мёртвых. Может быть, не понадобится никуда ничего втыкать? А что, было бы здорово. Тем более что Лидия до сих пор не может ему отказать. Спасибо Талии, приручать Питер научился.

 

***

 

Правда, Лидия пришла не одна. Притащила с собой маленькую охотницу. Не то, чтобы он хотел её убить. Ладно, хотел, конечно! Он много кого хотел убить. Например, прыщавого кассира из супермаркета, соседку-кошатницу, мелкую шавку, что встречала его лаем каждый раз, когда он бежал по парку. Но Эллисон - это же не Кейт. Так, испугать её, заставить напрячься, можно. Пусть сидит и не смеет расслабляться. 

\- Охотница и банши, - сказал он, медленно и красиво поворачиваясь. – Леди, прошу.

Он позволил подойти им к самому столу, и только после этого сделал один маленький шажок навстречу. Всё очень точно и вовремя. Они должны почувствовать себя в западне.

\- Она уходит, - сказал Питер, не кинув даже взгляда на Эллисон.

\- В прошлый раз, когда я была с тобой наедине, - медленно начала Лидия, - я чуть не истекла кровью на поле для лакросса.

Она вздохнула, вскинула взгляд поверх его головы, будто раздумывая, а потом жёстко припечатала:

\- Она остаётся.

О, да! Его девочка. Питер едва сдержал довольную улыбку.

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что я пытался убить тебя, когда укусил? – спросил он, чуть прищурившись. Надо играть до конца. Хотя бы для Аржент. Так интересно наблюдать, как из неё проклёвывается будущая глава клана. – Ты была моим планом «Б», помнишь? Не говоря уж о том, что именно укус вызвал в тебе твои зарождающиеся способности. Ты думаешь, такая сила могла возникнуть сама по себе?

Он покачал головой, насмешливо ухмыльнувшись.

\- Я – та искра, что разожгла твой костёр, милая, - так приятно было произносить эти пафосные сладкие слова.

\- Ты напал на неё и чуть не убил, - вмешалась Эллисон.

\- Сила не приходит без лёгкой боли и борьбы, - Питер бросил на неё косой взгляд и вернулся к Лидии.

\- Я не просила о ней, - дёрнула подбородок вверх Лидия.

\- Но теперь ты её принимаешь, не так ли? – добавить мурлыкающих ноток в голос и оставить до кипения. Универсальный рецепт.

Да! Лидия опустила взгляд!

\- Как насчёт того факта, что ты промыл ей мозги и использовал, чтобы вернуться к жизни? – бросилась в бой Аржент. О, почувствовала, что сдаёт позиции. Отличная интуиция, маленькая леди, так держать.

\- Чтобы я мог быть здесь сегодня и помочь тебе контролировать способности, - голос на тон ниже и чуть глуше. А теперь время улыбки и загорающихся восторгом глаз. – Разве не потрясающе, что всё закончилось там же, где началось?

Лидия моргнула и качнулась на каблуках. 

\- Он безумен, - обернулась к ней Эллисон. – Мы уходим.

Поняла, что проиграла. Не знает, что именно чувствует, но чувствует правильно. Из неё получится отличный охотник.

Аржент схватила Лидию за руку и развернула к двери.

А теперь надо добавить громкости и крикнуть в спину.

\- Ты хочешь правды, Лидия?

Господи, как по нотам! Вы же не серьёзно?

Девушки замерли.

\- Силу тебе даёт не крик, - так приятно говорить в спину. Спины такие разговорчивые. Судорожно сведённые лопатки всегда сдают своего хозяина. Они просто вопят о том, что он уже побеждён. – Крик всего лишь заглушает шум, позволяя услышать то, что тебе нужно.

За спиной можно делать дешёвые трюки. Например, выпустить клыки и так деформировать челюсть, чтобы слоги наталкивались друг на друга, мешались и повторялись, будто эхо в пещере.

\- Я могу помочь тебе сфокусировать свой слух.

Ха! Подействовало! Еле удержался, чтобы не потереть руки. Давно он такого чистого кайфа не получал. Главное, чтобы поза была непринуждённой. Стопу немного подвернуть, на стол опереться. И клыки вовремя спрятать.

\- Но ты хочешь что-то взамен, - отлично, девочка, ты сама предложила. Никто за язык тебя не тянул. Вот как-то так Талия и делала.

\- Нет, - возмутился Питер, дрожа от удовольствия, - я посвятил свою жизнь помощи самовлюблённым девушкам-подросткам.

Он резко схватил шкатулку и открутил крышку, уже не сомневаясь, что девушки вернутся.

\- Конечно, я хочу что-то взамен, - должно прозвучать, как ругательство. Чтобы расслабились. Ведь с агрессией они уже умеют справляться, а с соблазнением – ещё нет.

Питер очень серьёзно высыпал на стол волчьи когти и внимательно посмотрел на девушек. Эллисон, со смешанным выражением ужаса, отвращения и благоговения на лице, аккуратно взяла один коготь в руки, поднесла его к глазам.

\- Это когти матери Дерека?

\- Моей сестры, Талии, - чуть скорректировал её Питер, чтобы она перестала думать о его племяннике, и не начала задавать неудобные пока вопросы. – Перед тем, как умереть, она украла мои воспоминания. Такое может делать только очень могущественный альфа. Те воспоминания заперты внутри этих когтей.

\- Зачем твоя сестра украла твои воспоминания? – спросила Лидия.

\- Ну, если бы я помнил те воспоминания, - чуть-чуть сарказма и злости, - я бы смог тебе ответить.

\- И что я должна делать? – наконец-то правильные вопросы. Начнём, пожалуй.

Лидия по одному переложила когти себе на ладонь, зажмурилась, напряглась, но спустя минуту бессильно уронила руки.

\- Сфокусируйся, - чуть напряжённый тон, будто давишь.

\- Я фокусируюсь, - огрызнулась она. Отлично. Ещё немного, и она, наконец, нормально разозлится.

\- Вовсе нет. Я вижу, как у тебя в голове прокручиваются колёсики. Твой слух настроен на такие уровни вселенной, которые остальные не слышат. Но только, если ты слушаешь.

\- Я стараюсь, - напряжённо произнесла Лидия.

Ну что, стоит признать. Она и правда очень старалась. Но сейчас одного старания было мало. Питер соскочил со стола, на который присел в ожидании момента, когда можно будет от него эффектно прыгнуть.

\- Старайся сильнее, - почти крикнул он в прыжке, и тут же перед его горлом оказалась дубинка электрошокера, окружённая голубыми разрядами. Да, именно то, что нужно. Питер рывком выпустил когти.

\- У твоей тёти был такой же, - тихо, низким голосом, сказал Питер, замерев перед дубинкой.

Потом приподнял брови и с жалостливым выражением лица похабно потёрся скулой о шашечку шокера.

\- Тётушка Кейт, - протянул он, издеваясь.

\- Прекратите, - устало сказала Лидия. А потом строго посмотрела на Аржент, не желающую убирать оружие. – Вы оба.

\- Не сильно он помог, когда я разорвал ей горло, да? – Питер повернулся к Эллисон всем корпусом, игнорируя Лидию. 

\- Она просто не засунула его тебе в…

\- Хватит! – взвизгнула банши, в ярости отбрасывая от себя останки альфы.

Когти пролетели в опасной близости от горла Питера и вонзились в колонну. Он едва успел отшатнуться. Чёртова Талия. Этого он не ожидал.

Он обернулся к Лидия, которая стояла, вся дрожа, и смотрела на когти расширившимися от ужаса глазами. Она определённо что-то слышала, заворожено шагая ближе к ним.

\- Лидия, ты что-то слышишь? Что это? Что они говорят? Это воспоминания? Что Талия забрала у меня? Скажи, что она знала! 

Лидия остановилась. Плечи её приподнялись, и она обернулась… Казалось, готовая вот-вот позорно разреветься.

Лидия взглянула на него, на Эллисон, потом отвела взгляд, посмотрела вниз и вздохнула.

\- Всё не просто, Питер, - сказала она виновато.

\- Скажи мне, - насторожился Питер.

\- Я не знаю. Это касается твоих отношений в юности, - Лидия прятала глаза и пятилась от него. - По всей видимости, Талия считала, что ты выбрал неподходящую пару.

\- Скажи.

\- Я же сказала, я не знаю. Я не знаю имени, парень это или девушка, или какой-нибудь волк.

\- Ты лжёшь. Скажи мне, что ты знаешь, - он не выдержал и схватил её за плечи, - скажи мне. Скажи!

Тут же по позвоночнику прокатился электрический разряд, сводя судорогой всё тело. Питер упал.

Чёрт. Вот надо же было так облажаться. Талия ни за что бы не забыла про маленькую Аржент. Талия никогда бы не допустила настоящие эмоции в игру.

Он опять проиграл.

На улице пошёл дождь.

 

***

 

Питер никогда не умел долго рефлексировать, но на полу он повалялся. Не вставал до тех пор, пока последняя мышца не перестала ныть. Он ещё не придумал, что ему делать дальше. Слишком понадеялся на Лидию.

Вообще, он и не ждал, что у неё получится что-нибудь услышать. Но у неё получилось. И теперь отсутствие информации напрягало. Почему Лидия отказалась говорить? Что такого страшного скрыла Талия? Следует ли ему знать?

Питер поднялся с пола, включил свет и подошёл к окну. Снаружи сильно похолодало, стёкла запотели, полностью скрывая спящий мокрый город. Он бездумно почеркал по стеклу пальцем.

Что ему теперь делать? Как поступить? В какую сторону идти?

Если первое, что после встречи с маленькой Аржент автоматически рисуют его пальцы на стекле – родовой символ мести, следует ли считать это за знак свыше?

Питер усмехнулся.

В памяти мелькнул пылающий подвал, и тело прошило фантомной болью. Потеря членов стаи, это не так же, как потерять кого-то из семьи. Теряя стаю, ты теряешь себя. 

Питера окатило волной удовольствия от воспоминания, как он вырвал горло чёртовой Кейт. Картинка с брызнувшей на стекло спалённого ею дома кровью заставила его передёрнуть плечами и с усилием спрятать клыки.

Всё-таки, Питер не считал себя убийцей. Он убивал только чтобы выжить. Этому его тоже, пожалуй, научила Талия. Она всегда предпочитала решать проблемы кардинально. Хотя, если посчитать, то на её совести было больше мёртвых людей, чем у него вместе со всеми Аржентами.

Талия была беременна Лорой, когда взяла Кайла за руку и повела в лес. Да, кому-то необходима рыба с ананасами, а кому-то надо исповедоваться. Гормоны, чёрт бы их побрал.

Питер не планировал подслушивать. Он вообще-то охотился. Они спугнули его зайца и не заметили его самого. Прятаться его тоже научила сестра. Ему ещё десяти лет не было, а он уже был хорош. Сначала он разозлился, и собирался выйти к ним. Но тут Талия опустилась прямо на мох и начала путано рассказывать, чем она занималась, когда уехала в колледж.

Талия оказалась очень плохой девочкой.

Учеба давалась ей слишком легко, и Талия стала наёмницей. В рекордные сроки самые сложные дела стали доставаться именно ей. Потому что Талии не было равных в манипулировании. Интересно, куда бы её это завело, если бы отец не вступился за омегу и не погиб. Перешедшая к ней сила альфы привела её обратно в Бикон Хиллс и в магазин стройматериалов Кайла.

Она не называла имён. Кайл запретил ей. Она даже не указала точное количество. Сказала только, что не убила ни одного человека с тех пор, как познакомилась с Кайлом. Питер-то знал, что это ложь. Глава клана не может не запятнаться. Такова его работа.

Так что они оба были убийцами. Разница между ними была лишь в том, что её руки были абсолютно чисты. Даже в колледже, он уверен, Талия убивала чужими руками. А вот Питер не дорос до такого уровня манипуляции. Он всегда выбирал собственные когти.

Он помнил, как трясло Эллисон, как она не могла отвести взгляд от тела её чокнутой тётушки. Он помнил, как дрожал пистолет в руке Криса Аржента, целящегося в собственную сестру. Человек с насквозь больными глазами.

Ещё он помнил, как Крис целился так в него. Когда-то в прошлой жизни. И пистолет его так же дрожал. И он точно так же не выстрелил. Правда, взгляд тогда был другой. Живой, немного испуганный, любопытный и уверенный.

Кажется, Крис объяснял потом. У охотников есть кодекс. Что-то похожее на то, что они охотятся на тех, кто охотится на них. А так как оборотни Бикон Хиллса не причиняют вреда невинным людям, то они в безопасности.

Возможно, кто-то рядом, за плечом целящегося Криса, выстрелил в ещё даже несовершеннолетнего Дерека из арбалета. Питеру тогда удалось перехватить стрелу. Видимо, не все охотники придерживались кодекса.

Почему он так смутно это помнил? И почему так разболелась голова? Вот у Талии никогда не болела голова!

Питер сжал голову руками. Казалось, она сейчас просто взорвётся. В глазах потемнело. Он шагнул в сторону дивана, ничего не видя от боли.

Чёрт. Как больно.

Питер взвыл.

 

***

 

Новое утро, новая ложь. 

Питер очнулся на полу. Голова была пустой и лёгкой, будто за эту кошмарную ночь из неё вытащили все мозги. Пожалуй, Питер даже мог бы предположить, что Талия каким-то чудесным образом выжила и лично явилась выпотрошить его голову. Никакого другого объяснения он придумать не смог.

Но, во всяком случае, он теперь знал, что ему делать. Если Лидия испугалась того, что прятала Талия, значит, она не станет таскать на себе груз ответственности за такой страшный секрет. Она обязательно кому-нибудь скажет.

Это будет не Эллисон, секрет каким-то образом касался и её. Значит, это будет Стайлз.

Если она уже не рассказала ему. Надо найти их.

Отличный план. Отличная цель. Этот день будет замечательным.

Питер принял ванну, позавтракал и отправился в город.

В городе творился какой-то пиздец. Накануне здесь была авария с электричеством, взрыв в полицейском участке, кого-то подстрелили, и вообще, все будто взбесились. Мелисса даже не разозлилась на него как обычно, когда увидела.

Дерек с Крисом Аржентом прямо сейчас сидели за решёткой по обвинению в убийстве, маленькая Аржент собрала себе армию из людей и оборотней, где последних было больше, а Стайлза упекли в психушку, потому что в него вселился ногицунэ. Чем они там все думают?

Отвернуться уже нельзя! Как дети маленькие!

Чертовски замечательный день.

Да уж. Талия бы никогда такого не допустила. Питер ушёл в тень и начал собирать информацию. Расстановка сил не имела прецедентов. Волки объединились с охотниками. Мисс глава клана огласила новый кодекс. Теперь он звучал как что-то типа «мы защищаем тех, кто не может защитить себя сам».

Ясно видно влияние Скотта, что уж говорить. С его-то извращённой системой ценностей супермэна. Спасём всех, кого сможем, а кого не сможем – хотя бы попытаемся. Догнать и причинить добро.

Целый день Питеру мерещился Крис Аржент. В голову короткими вспышками лезли воспоминания, как они случайно пересекались в городе, на месте преступления, в больнице. В результате весь его план по сбору информации скатился к банальному преследованию охотника.

Вот уж кто был настоящим зверем. Его взгляд, голодный и злой. Совершенно больной взгляд. Он завораживал. И потому Питер крался за ним, смотрел, и никак не мог насмотреться. Его волк рвался с поводка, тащил его подобраться ещё ближе.

Питер проклинал этот день, и никак не мог понять, почему его так тянет, почему зудит под кожей желание оказаться максимально близко.

В какой-то момент он неимоверным усилием заставил себя остановиться и отдышаться. А потом повернулся и пошёл в противоположную сторону. Через милю он зашёл в кафе и заказал чашку чая. И понял, что Талия всё-таки достала его.

Это всё из-за её когтей. Из-за потревоженных воспоминаний. Что бы она там ни вытащила из его головы, это было определённо связано с Аржентом. Наверное, надо вернуться домой и подумать. Надо отодвинуть от себя все планы и насквозь лживые мысли. Надо посмотреть со стороны.

Дерек, вот, в шахматы решил поиграть. Стайлз надрал ему задницу. Это, скорее, был лис. Но приятнее было думать, что именно Стайлз.

Ладно, придётся спуститься и объяснить ему, что такое ногицунэ.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Ауч, что это у него на плече? Фу, какая гадость!

\- И, что намного важнее, почему ты не исцеляешься?

Кажется, Дереку было плевать на разошедшуюся почти на три дюйма кожу.

\- Это рана от одного из этих мечей. Я исцелюсь.

\- Играя в шахматы?

\- Вернувшись в свою комнату, - терпеливо начал объяснять Дерек, - Стайлз поставил шахматную доску с моим именем на одной из фигур. Если это игра с ним, мне нужно понять её.

Ох, ну совсем дети.

\- Не так просто это сделать, если игра без правил, - сказал Питер равнодушно. Равнодушие вызывает любопытство.

\- Что это значит?

Всё правильно. Питер глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты заключаешь сделку с духом, который жил слишком долго, чтобы играть по правилам людей. Это дух лисы, который решил стать человеком. И, предположительно, это то, что они могут делать уже после первых ста лет жизни. Но, если кицунэ – это назойливая заноза в заднице, то ногицунэ, тёмная кицунэ, это грёбанная катастрофа. 

Он ещё раз посмотрел на доску на столе. И тут ему пришла в голову замечательная мысль. Надо было прогуляться до библиотеки.

\- Кроме того, шахматы – это игра Стайлза. Это не игра японской лисы. 

Питер надел куртку, обошёл Дерека кругом и ещё раз взглянул на рану. В этом случае надо переходить на шёпот. Шёпот внимательнее слушают.

\- Сделай себе одолжение и положи туда что-нибудь. До того, как оно заразится.

 

***

 

Питер любил свою библиотеку. А библиотека любила его. Они отлично работали в паре. Ещё ни одна интересная заварушка не минула её книг. И сейчас она тоже помогла ему найти замечательную книжку по психологии лисиц. 

Питер придумал отличный план. Он ждал недолго. Без него эта толпа подростков ничего не могла сделать. А уж в том, что Лидия, его принцесса, выполнит отведенную ей роль - в ней он никогда не сомневался. 

Его пригласили, очень вежливо, посмотреть на пойманного ногицунэ. Или Стайлза. Безумно интересно. Они хотят обратить его, чтобы изгнать лиса. И лучшим специалистом по обращениям оказался, конечно, он. Очень приятно.

Гарантия твоей значимости в эффектном появлении. Поэтому на пороге Питер состроил самое коварное выражение лица, которое только смог. Скотт сразу же отреагировал, как и ожидалось. Даже Дитон поджал губы.

Сначала Питер обошёл кругом диван, на котором сидел обездвиженный Стайлз с заклеенным ртом. Внимательно осмотрел его, а потом наклонился к самому его лицу: 

\- Он выглядит так, что ему пощёчину будет сложно пережить, не говоря уже об укусе оборотня.

\- Ты думаешь, это не сработает? – расстроился Скотт.

Ну, наконец-то, нужный вопрос. Пришло время проверить одну теорию.

\- Это больше война разума, чем тела. Есть варианты лучше, как выигрывать такие битвы.

Дитон заволновался.

\- Какие варианты?

Питер взял Скотта за руку, нажал на запястье, и у него тут же вылезли когти. Стайлз устало приподнял брови.

\- Мы собираемся залезть к нему в голову, - торжественно объявил Питер.

Он легко кивнул Лидии и направился в кухню. Вот он, момент истины. Самое вкусное мгновение. Когда жертва попадает на крючок.

\- Скотт не справится в одиночку. Как думаешь, ему может кто-нибудь помочь? – Питер скептически оглядел собравшуюся в гостиной компанию. Дитон и Мелисса. Выбор не большой.

\- Я сделаю это. Всё, что угодно.

\- Это очень сложно, Лидия. Вдруг у меня не получится вас подготовить?

\- Я назову тебе имя.

\- Вот как, - о, да! Почти как у Талии. Сама сказала. Главное, нацепить на лицо вежливое и слегка удивлённое выражение.

\- Я сказала, что сделаю. Но только если ты поможешь, - Лидия взволнованно взглянула на неподвижную тёмную макушку, едва видневшуюся из-за дивана. - И только если Скотт не узнает об этом.

\- Договорились.

Едва они вышли в зал, Дитон спросил:

\- Итак, у нас есть план?

\- Скотт собирается покопаться в бедном больном сознании Злого Стайлза, чтобы раскопать живого и настоящего Стайлза, - начал объяснять Питер. Его порядочно трясло от предвкушения. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он узнает, что Талия оставила ему на память. - А потом вытащить его обратно, из глубин его подсознания. Но он не будет делать это в одиночку. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – насторожился Скотт.

\- Кто-то должен пойти с тобой внутрь. В его сознании две сущности, ты один не потянешь.

Лидия решительно села на диван рядом со Стайлзом. Храбрая девочка. Питер взял Скотта за руку и показал, куда нужно воткнуть когти.

\- Так что нам делать, если найдём его? – спросил Скотт.

\- Вы должны как-нибудь направить его обратно, - Питер проверил, чтобы его когти касались точно тех мест, которых требовалось. - Попробуй вернуть контроль над его рассудком ему обратно, предоставить ему контроль над собственным телом.

\- А можно остановиться подробнее на «как-нибудь»? Это не выглядит хорошей инструкцией для такого мероприятия, - испуганно попросила Лидия.

Питер заглянул в лицо Скотта и прошептал:

\- Импровизируй.

Наверное, это был лучший и единственный совет, как вести себя у кого-то в сознании.

\- Что, если это очередной обман? – снова занервничал Скотт.

\- Когда вы собираетесь начать мне доверять? – возмутился Питер.

\- Я имел в виду его, - Скотт кивнул на обездвиженное тело.

\- Оу…

Приятно. Они всё-таки доверяют ему. Вдвойне приятно, потому что это неожиданно.

\- Скотт, мы теряем время, - поторопил его Дитон.

Скотт глубоко вздохнул и вонзил когти в шеи Лидии и Стайлза. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, как вдруг Лидия мелко затряслась, и у неё из носа пошла кровь.

\- Господи, что происходит? – всполошилась Меллиса. Дитон тут же обхватил её руками, чтобы не дать дотронуться до связанных воедино подростков.

\- Лидия, - упал перед девушкой на колени Питер, охватывая её лицо ладонями. Он не может её потерять. Ему нужно имя. Лидия должна вернуться и рассказать ему всё, что она видела. - Лидия, ты слышишь меня? Лидия, ты сильнее этого, нужно сконцентрироваться.

Лидия только безвольно качнула головой. Чёрт. Придётся по-волчьи.

\- Лидияяяяяяяяя! – Питер прокричал её имя так громко, как только смог, и она вдруг вытянулась снова в струнку и замерла. Питер отпустил её и осторожно шагнул назад.

Талия сделала бы аккуратнее. Не стала бы падать перед ней на колени. Не стала бы прикасаться к ней. Она бы сразу зарычала. Нет, Питеру ещё учиться и учиться.

Они так и застыли восковыми куклами на долгие несколько минут. В навалившейся тишине было слышно, как оглушительно тикают часы на полке и как нервно грызёт ноготь Мелисса.

Время тянулось бесконечно долго, и вдруг Скотт судорожно вздохнул и выдернул когти. Лидия всхлипнула, открыла глаза и сразу же вскочила на ноги. Стайлз остался лежать на диване безвольным кулем.

\- Это сработало? – спросила Лидия. - Это сработало? Почему это не сработало?

\- Потому что это не наука, Лидия. Это сверхъестественное, - Питер нетерпеливо подхватил её под руку и отвёл в сторону от дивана. Сейчас. Сейчас он узнает. - Я выполнил свою часть. Теперь назови мне имя.

\- Какое имя? Вы о чём? – вскинул голову Скотт.

\- Лидия, - не обратил на него внимания Питер, - договор есть договор. Даже со мной. 

Лидия вскинула на него затравленный взгляд, помедлила мгновение и сдалась. Она вздохнула и потянулась ближе к нему, чтобы едва слышно прошептать на ухо.

\- Крис Аржент.

Что?

Кто?

Стайлз вдруг очнулся, судорожно рванул скотч от губ и начал вытаскивать изо рта жёлтые старые бинты. Он упал с дивана на колени и стал давиться, выблёвывая целые мотки этих самых бинтов. Когда на полу оказалась уже приличная куча, он вытащил последний лоскут и испуганно попятился обратно к дивану. Потому что из бинтов и дыма полез ногицунэ в кожаной куртке, с замотанным такими же бинтами лицом.

Он медленно выбирался прямо из пола, пошатываясь и цепляясь за бинты. Вот он встал на ноги и сделал шаг им навстречу. Споткнулся о кучу бинтов и чуть не упал. Мелисса взвизгнула, а Питер со Скоттом бросились на его и повалили на диван.

\- Держи его! – закричал Питер. Он как-то не рассчитывал встречаться с ногицунэ лицом к лицу. Кажется, в книге не было главы, как удержать лиса на месте. Или как ему противостоять. Или как прикончить.

\- Я пытаюсь! – кричал в ответ Скотт. И вдруг он отпустил вырывающегося ногицунэ. - Стой! Стой! Стой!

Питер замер, а Скотт рванул бинты с лица. Под бинтами оказался ещё один Стайлз. Он испуганно посмотрел на них и прохрипел:

\- Скотт! Скотт!

Что-то они там поняли, взглянув друг другу в глаза, потому что Скотт подскочил и обернулся к противоположному дивану.

\- Где они? 

На диване не было ни ещё одного Стайлза, ни Лидии. Дитон недоуменно оглядывался, а Мелисса пожимала плечами.

\- Только что были здесь.

Дверь наружу оказалась открыта. Скотт отчаянно рванул на улицу

\- Лидия!

 

***

 

Ногицунэ похитил Лидию, Стайлз теперь был в относительной безопасности, а у Питера снова раскалывалась голова. Он с трудом добрался до квартиры, позорно всхлипывая на последних ступеньках. 

Талия никогда бы себе не позволила издавать такие жалкие звуки. Даже если представить себе, что у неё заболела бы голова, и даже также сильно, как болела она сейчас у Питера, Талия ровной спокойной походкой дошла бы до дома, зашла к себе в комнату и легла бы на кровать. И никто бы даже не заподозрил.

А Питер не был великолепной Талией. Он с трудом закрыл за собой дверь и свалился на пол, вдобавок сильно ударившись коленом, бедром и локтем. Холодный пол на миг принёс облегчение, когда Питер прижался виском к гладкой поверхности. Но боль тут же вернулась, и перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги.

Короткими вспышками молний в голове проносились будто знакомые картинки, фразы, запахи. 

Вот он впервые видит Криса Аржента на охоте. Питер едва успевает перехватить стрелу, летящую в грудь Дереку, они срываются с места и бегут. А Крис Аржент так ни разу и не стреляет.

На следующий день они сталкиваются на заправке. Питер ныряет за машину, но Крис всё равно замечает его. И улыбается. Показывает раскрытые ладони. Они стоят рядом в очереди на оплату, и Питер не может не улыбаться в ответ.

Ночь, охота, и Крис снова не стреляет. Случайные встречи, о которых никто не догадывается. Вежливые фразы о погоде. Совместные пробежки по утрам. Кофе. Книги. И запах.

Крис в принципе вкусно пахнет, но каждый раз, когда он сталкивается с Питером, к его запаху добавляется тонкий аромат лёгкого возбуждения и предвкушения. И Питер знает, что Крис знает, что Питер знает, как он пахнет. Поэтому Крис продолжает улыбаться и предоставляет право первого шага ему.

\- Я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, - говорит однажды Питер, когда они стоят возле машины в ночном лесу, снова встретившись абсолютно случайно.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - отвечает Крис, и улыбается. Потому что все их встречи случайны. Их будто тянет друг к другу, заставляя неосознанно менять привычные маршруты, выгоняя из дома на прогулку, подталкивая поехать куда-нибудь просто так.

\- Так значит, я могу? – Питер очень вежливый. Потому что Талия очень вежливая, а он всегда хотел быть таким как Талия.

Крис не отвечает, он просто тянется навстречу, не опуская взгляд. И всё ещё улыбается.

Они целуются. Они жадно трахаются. Они стискивают друг друга в объятиях, и, так, чтобы никто не услышал, потихоньку признаются друг другу, что «никогда бы не отпускал».

И это не проходит. Потому что Крис до невозможности вкусный. Его хочется ещё и ещё. Хочется быть рядом с ним всё время. Прижиматься плечом к его плечу. И Питер не замечает, что улыбается совсем как Крис, светло и по-доброму. Не так, как обычно улыбается Талия.

Однажды Питер просыпается, чувствуя какую-то ломоту в шее, и ему будто чего-то не хватает. Как будто он забыл сделать что-то важное. А за обедом Марк рассказывает, как они тренировались когда-то в горах, и Питер предполагает, что, наверное, он тоже хотел бы поехать в тот лагерь.

Талия удивляется и говорит, что она, конечно, может поговорить с горным альфой, но ничего не обещает. И Питер упрашивает её. И радостно собирает свой рюкзак. И потом уезжает на три месяца в горы.

Спустя какое-то время Дерек украдкой показывает ему симпатичного молодого мужчину с холодными злыми глазами, и говорит, что это Крис, потомственный охотник из клана Аржентов. И что нужно быть осторожным. Питер безразлично пожимает плечами, и они возвращаются к своим тако.

Он часто видит его в городе. И в лесу. И в парке. И он действительно очень осторожен. Потому что охотник смотрит на него с такой ненавистью, что Питер начинает подозревать, что где-то засветился.

Но Талия спокойна. Значит, охотники пока придерживаются правила о сохранении нейтралитета.

Крис всегда хмурый, жёсткий и отстранённый. Но Питер пару раз видел, как он улыбается, потому что у Криса есть маленькая очаровательная дочка.

А ещё у Криса какие-то свои собственные правила охоты. Он слишком редко стреляет для той концентрации ненависти, что плещет в его глазах.

А потом пожар, и Питера, лежащего на полу квартиры с раскалывающейся головой, снова окатывает невыносимым жаром и болью.

Жажда жить, жажда крови, жажда мести.

Ложь, манипуляции, давление, ложь. Так, как могла бы сделать Талия.

Крис снова целится в него и не стреляет.

Его глаза холодные, а взгляд жёсткий. Но той ненависти больше нет. Он смотрит прямо, властно и спокойно.

Даже когда Питер убивает его сестру.

 

***

 

Питер пришёл в себя снова на полу своей квартиры. Нельзя позволить этому стать тенденцией. В его возрасте порядочный оборотень обзаводится домом с белым заборчиком, парой и удобной кроватью.

Питер с трудом соскрёб себя с пола и прошёл в ванную. Из зеркала на него смотрел измождённый, осунувшийся мужчина с тёмными кругами под глазами. Сколько он провалялся на полу?

Мобильник подсказал, что ногицунэ выгнали из Стайлза где-то около полутора суток назад. Что за это время произошло? Ему никто не звонил и не писал. 

Плевать. Сейчас он должен был сделать то, что не дала ему сделать Талия много лет назад.

Едва переставляя ноги и практически ничего не замечая вокруг, Питер поплёлся на запах.

Он не знал, как долго он шёл, но он всё-таки добрался. И испытал такое огромное облегчение, что едва не забыл приоткрыть дверь. Он даже вернулся и проверил, действительно ли она приоткрыта. А то с Криса станется пристрелить его, если не предупредить.

Питер прошёл в спальню, присел осторожно на кровать, и, наконец, откинулся на матрас, совершенно вымотанный. Но заснуть ему не удавалось. В голове было пусто и до обидного всё понятно.

Талия Хейл была действительно очень умной женщиной. Если бы кто-нибудь узнал об их отношениях, началась бы война. А добровольно Питер Криса не оставил бы. Ни за что. Никогда.

Питер пытался придумать, как можно было бы поступить иначе, но ему ничего не приходило в голову. Кроме мысли, как же сильно он ненавидит Талию. Наверное, он больше не хочет быть похожим на неё.

Звякнул лифт. Кто-то поднялся на этаж. Питер напрягся, сел ровно и прислушался. Это был Крис, и он был один. Сейчас он двигался по коридору, осторожно и почти неслышно ступая по ковру.

Крис заглянул в комнату, сжимая пистолет в руках, а у Питера, как только он его увидел, по привычке окрасились глаза голубым. Он почему-то никогда это не умел контролировать. 

Крис выпрямился, расслабляя плечи, и убрал пистолет.

\- Ненавижу Талию, - сказал Питер.

\- Вспомнил? – понятливо кивнул Крис.

\- Да.

Они помолчали минуту, разглядывая друг друга.

\- Мне Талия залезла своими когтями в голову. А что она сделала с тобой? – Питер ждал напряжённо. И ещё не знал, хочет ли он это услышать, нужно ли ему это.

\- Мне хватило профилактической беседы, - пожал плечами Крис. Он скинул куртку на стул, подошёл к Питеру и сел рядом, тут же устало падая на постель спиной и раскидывая руки.

\- Она даже объяснила, что именно сделала с тобой. И сказала, что ты бы не позволил ей сделать это, если бы знал.

Питер молчал. С ним Талия никогда не разговаривала. Это скорее он с ней говорил, а она кивала и двигала бровями. Сука.

\- Она сказала, что однажды наступит такой момент, когда мы сможем позволить себе быть вместе. И тогда ты всё вспомнишь. 

У Питера перехватило горло.

\- Я ей не поверил, но её аргументы против наших отношений были, и правда, весомые.

И что теперь?

\- Знаешь, я чертовски устал. Сегодня грёбанный ногицунэ чуть не убил мою дочь. А накануне меня чуть не убил твой племянник. Я тоже чуть не убил его, - и добавил задумчиво и уважительно, – здоровым мужиком он вырос. Когда только успел?

Питер повернулся к нему полубоком, упираясь коленом в бедро.

\- Непривычно?

Крис согласно хмыкнул.

\- Кажется, только вчера отправляли его в Нью-Йорк, он мне едва до плеча доставал.

\- А я?

\- К тебе я привык. Я тебя в больнице навещал все шесть лет раз в неделю.

И взглянул из-под ресниц.

\- Я не помню.

\- Ещё б ты помнил. Ты в коме был. Иди сюда, - он потянул его за джемпер и уложил под боком головой себе на плечо. – Давай всё оставим на завтра?

\- Завтра будет новый день, - заторможено произнёс Питер, вдыхая и вдыхая любимый запах.

\- Новый день, новая ложь?

\- Ты помнишь! – саркастично восхитился Питер.

\- Ты всё время так говорил. Что-то изменилось?

\- Разве хороших охотников не учат не тащить работу в постель? - Питер обхватил его поперёк пояса, обнимая и прижимаясь теснее. – Все проблемы, всю ложь оставляешь за порогом. Утром можешь поднять, и заниматься ими дальше.

Питер чувствовал, что Крис улыбается.

\- Ты так же потрясающе пахнешь, - тихо сказал Питер, - а от твоего голоса меня ведёт, как от алкоголя. Как тогда...

Крис промолчал.

\- Надо лечь нормально. Утром всё болеть будет.

\- Ага.

Крис полежал ещё немного, а потом подтолкнул его плечом.

\- Давай же, вставай.

Питер с усилием сел и посмотрел на Криса. Он действительно улыбался. Как тогда. Светло и по-доброму.

Крис легко поднялся с постели, подал Питеру руку, помогая встать, потянул на себя покрывало, откинул одеяло. А потом повернулся к стоящему рядом Питеру, и забрался наглыми руками под джемпер, оглаживая кожу и задирая ткань. Нетерпеливо дёрнул вверх, заставляя вскинуть руки, стянул его и кинул куда-то в угол.

Его голубые глаза горели сейчас не хуже волчьих глаз Питера. Крис потянулся навстречу, не опуская взгляд, и жадно поцеловал. А Питер ответил, упиваясь запахом, желанием и жаром.

Наверное, Талия была всё-таки права. Всему своё время. Даже, если приходится ради этого лгать.

Хотя нет уж! К чёрту Талию из их постели. Здесь они будут только вдвоём.


End file.
